


Make This Dream The Best I've Ever Known

by Narrylover93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bullying, Love, M/M, Romance, Underage - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrylover93/pseuds/Narrylover93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan is the school's only gay boy. An outcast whose schedule usually consists of being beaten by bully's.<br/>Harry Styles is the school's popular boy who is also gay and nobody knows. One day Harry helps Niall from a bully and soon falls for the Irish lad.<br/>This is the story of how Niall and Harry fell in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_“Why you running fag?” Jake yelled out to me._

_I was running through the school halls. This was a constant thing for me. The constant running, beating, screaming, punching, kicking, and all the cuts and bruises._

_I come to a halt when I realize that I’ve reached a dead end._

_“Looks like you’ve got no place left to go faggot,” Jake sneers at me._

_I back up against a wall and prepare for the beating that I was about to receive._

_You may wonder what I did to deserve this? Well, it is very simple. I’m gay. Yep, I, Niall Horan, am gay. Perhaps the only gay kid in the school and because of it I am tormented and bullied every day by people like Jake. Jake just happens to be the bully who beats me the most._

_“Please Jake, don’t do this!” I beg him._

_He just smiles and I see him raise his fist. I close my eyes and then feel his fist collide with my face. I spit out the blood that is pooling in my mouth. Then I feel a punch to the stomach and collapse to the ground._

_“HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?” A voice rings out._

_I open my eyes and see a mop of curly hair and green eyes._

_“Styles! You’re just in time to help me beat up this faggot,” Jake says and then spits at me._

_Styles. Harry Styles to be exact. The school’s popular boy and friends with almost anyone, except for me of course._

_“I’ve got a better idea, how about I beat the shit out of you!” Harry says raising a fist to Jake._

_Harry’s fist collides with Jake’s face which cause him to yelp in pain. He quickly runs off and I am left lying on the ground._

_“You alright?” Harry asks me as he reaches out a hand to help me up._

_I take his hand as he helps me up._

_“Yeah, but I deserved it though,” I tell him._

_Harry looks at me with hurt in his face. Harry helps me walk to the nurses office but letting me use him as my crutch._

_“Nobody deserves to be beat up Niall,” he says._

_My heart flutters when Harry says my name. So he actually knows who I am._

_“I do, I’m gay after all so I guess it comes with a price,” I tell him._

_Harry stops walking and makes me turn to face him._

_“Just because you’re gay doesn’t mean you should be beat up for it. Some people are just homophobic jerks and don’t like the idea of people being happy,” Harry tells me._

_I just smile and nod my head as we continue walking to the nurses office._

_“Can I ask you something Harry?” I say to him._

_Harry just turns to me and shows off his dimpled smile. He nods his head._

_“Why did you help me? I mean, you’re so popular and you shouldn’t have to waste your time with people like me,” I tell him as a single tear starts to fall down my face._

_Harry stops us again and I lower my head so he can’t see me cry._

_“Niall, Niall, Ni! Look at me,” he says._

_I look up into his emerald green eyes and see water building up in them. Why was he crying, he shouldn’t be crying over someone like me._

_“Harry, you shouldn’t be crying over someone like me, I’m just a lonely outcast with a few friends,” I tell him._

_The next thing I know, Harry pulls me into a hug and rubs my back._

_“Never say things like that Niall. I helped you because it was the right thing to do, me being popular having nothing to do with it! And you aren’t an outcast Niall, you have me as a friend you know,” Harry says._

_I pull back from the hug and look at him confused._

_“You would be my friend? But you would be picked on for hanging out with the faggot!” I tell him with tears in my eyes._

_“Niall, stop it, don’t say that! Don’t ever use that word, it’s a horrible word!” Harry says to me._

_Harry pulls me in for another hug and I just sob into his chest. He strokes my back lovingly and whispers sweet things in my ear._

_“I’m gay too you know,” Harry whispers in my ear._

_I immediately stop crying and look at him awestruck. Harry’s gay! My heart flutters in my chest and I can feel the butterflies in my stomach._

_“You’re g-gay?” I ask him._

_He just smiles at me and wipes away the tears that are in my eyes._

_“Yep and so very proud!” he tells me with a cute little smile._

_I just giggle at him and I can see him smile even more._

_“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you laugh before, it’s adorable,” he tells me._

_I can feel my face heat up and duck my head so he can’t see._

_“Come on, let’s get you to the nurse and get you cleaned up and then report Jake to the principal for what he did.” Harry says._

_I just nod my head and continue walking with Harry._

_And that is how I first met Harry and fell in love with my sweet curly-haired savior._

 


	2. Chapter One

“Niall!” Harry’s voice shouted.

I turned around and smiled at the boy approaching me, Harry Styles. What was doing coming near me, oh yeah that’s right! Him and I are friends now.

“Hey Harry,” I tell him sadly.

He looks over at me with sad eyes and holds my chin up to look at him.

“What’s wrong Niall?” he asks me.

 _You’re going to get beat up for talking to me, that’s what’s wrong._ But I don’t dare tell him that.

“Nothing Harry, I’m fine,” I tell him reassuringly.

I hike up my book bag and continue walking to school with Harry walking right beside me.

“Did you hear the news? Jake got expelled!” Harry says with a smile.

My heart drops. Jake got expelled! Great, now I am surely going to get it.

I just nod at Harry and continue walking.

I can see all the students running around the school, scrambling to get to their lockers and trying not to be late for class.

“What’s Styles doing with the faggot?” a voice rings out.

I look up and my heart drops. Zayn. Next to Jake, Zayn was one of my worst bullies. Him and his pack of friends, Josh, Justin and Jake (Who no longer goes to school).

I quickly rush past them, tears in my eyes as Harry is shouting after me. I ignore his screams and make my way to my locker. My best friend Liam is waiting there for me.

“Hey Li,” I tell him.

Liam smiles at me.

“Hey Ni, I heard that Jake got expelled.” Liam says.

My shoulders droop. Does everyone in the whole school know now?

“Just what I need, another reason for Zayn to bully me more for getting his friend expelled.” I tell him.

Liam frowns. He hates it when I act like this but what can I do? I’ve learned to deal with the daily beatings and poundings that Jake and Zayn have given me.

“Why do you let them terrorize you so much?” Liam asks me.

I just shrug my shoulders and stuff my books into my locker. I grab my stuff for English and slam my locker shut.

“Because if I do something about it, it will just make the beatings worse Li and that’s the last thing that I want,” I tell him with a sigh and trudge off to my class.

I walk into class and I can hear the snickers from my “fellow” classmates. I make my way to the back of the class, avoiding the paper airplanes and spit balls being thrown at me like usual. Why did I even bother coming out.

I sit down at the back of the room and lay my head on the desk. Another long and terrifying day at school for me.

I hear someone sit next to me and look to see those emerald green eyes.

“Hey Harry,” I say with a sigh.

He looks at me with a frown and reaches out his hand to rub the top of my hand.

I quickly retract my hand and hiss at him.

“You better quit or you will get made fun of too!”

He looks at me with hurt in his eyes and looks away from me. I instantly feel guilty for what I did but the last thing I needed on my conscience was me being the cause of Harry losing his popularity for being gay.

I take out my notebook and write down today’s lesson. I soon get bored and flip to the back of my notebook where I have song lyrics written. It seems to be the only peaceful thing in my life.

I start thinking about Harry as some new lyrics pop into my head and a smile appears on my face.

_I’ve tried playing it cool_  
 _but when I’m looking at you_  
 _I can never be brave_  
 _Because you make my heart race_

The lyrics seem to flow out of me and I smile as they remind me of Harry. I mentally slap myself. Like Harry would ever date you Niall, get over yourself!

The bell rings and everybody gathers up there things to leave. I pack up my things in my bag and trudge off to my locker and as soon as I leave the classroom, I met with a punch to the gut.

“That’s for getting Jake expelled,” Zayn hisses at me.

I’m lying on the ground crying in agony when I hear Harry’s voice again.

“What the fuck did you do that for Malik!” Harry sneers with venom in his voice.

Zayn laughs, not at all intimidate by Harry.

“That little fuck got my best friend expelled,” Zayn says and delivers a kick to my side.

I scream out in pain and soon I hear someone get punched in the face. I open my eyes for a brief second and see blood gushing from Zayn’s nose. Zayn looks at Harry in shock and quickly grabs his face and runs off.

Harry quickly comes to my side and helps me stand up.

“You can’t keep sticking up for me Harry, you’ll lose your popularity for helping the faggot,” I say.

Harry pinches my arm.

“Quit calling yourself that Niall! I don’t care about my popularity, I care about when people hurt my friend!” Harry says.

I just lower my head and pull away from Harry. I grab my bag and turn around to face Harry.

“What kind of friend would I be to let someone lose their popularity,” I tell him.

I quickly turn around and head off to my locker, leaving Harry standing alone.

*-*

My next class drags on and I soon find myself writing my lyrics in my notebook.

_Shot me out of the sky_  
 _You’re my kryptonite_  
 _You keep making me weak_  
 _Yeah, frozen and can’t breathe_

I smile as the lyrics once again remind me of Harry. I sigh. Harry, a boy who is also gay but could never love someone like me. A single tear falls from my face and lands on the page.

The bell rings and it’s finally time for lunch. I sigh as I gather up all of my things and stuff them back into my bag. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I take it out to see who it is from.

_We will be having someone sitting with us during lunch today! –Li_

Great, did Liam find some new girl to introduce me to only to have nothing happen. I stuff my phone back in my pocket and make my way to the cafeteria.

The smell of fajitas and hamburgers permeate through the air and I hear my stomach growl. I jump in line and quickly grab a hamburger with all of the fixings. I turn to find Liam and I see him waving at me. I walk over to him with a smile on my face.

I take my spot across from him and smile.

“So who’s this person that’s joining us for lunch?” I ask as I take a bite from my burger.

Liam smirks at me as I see a mop of curly hair and green eyes walking towards us. My heart drops and I stop eating my food.

Harry sits down across from me and smiles.

“Hey Ni,” Harry says.

I flash him a small smile and take another bite from my burger.

Liam greets Harry with a smile as well and then digs in to his own food.

“How was your second class Ni? Did anyone else give you problems?” Harry asked me.

I gulped down my food and stick a few French fries in my mouth.

I shake my head no and continue to eat my food.

“You know that you don’t have to keep protecting me Harry,” I tell him.

I look up at him and see him frown. He takes a bite of his fajita and mulls over what I said.

“Well if I don’t do something, no one else will. Besides Zayn is a dick and shouldn’t be treating you like that.” Harry tells me.

I just nod my head and take a drink of my milk. Maybe being friends with Harry couldn’t be so bad.


	3. Chapter Two

Harry and I talk pretty much during the rest of lunch period and I couldn’t help but laugh at how funny Harry actually was. Every time I would fall, Harry’s dimples would show and he had this cute little look on his face. I think even Liam was surprised that I was laughing so much, he hadn’t seen me smile in a long time.

Harry gave me his number before lunch was over and I happily gave him mine. He just smiled and ushered a “Thank you” with a cute little smile and it made me blush.

Soon the bell sounded signaling that lunch was over and it just so happened that Harry and I had a class together after lunch. We threw our food away and walked together to our class, talking like old time friends. Soon one of Harry’s friends, Louis, came strolling up to us.

“Harry! Why weren’t you sitting with us at lunch today?” Louis asked him.

Louis looked over at me and smiled. Louis was also one of those popular boys that was friendly with everyone.

“Niall! So that’s what you were doing, you were sitting with Niall,” Louis said.

Harry just lowers his head and blushes a little bit. Wait, did he just blush?

“Oh Hazza, you are so cute when you are embarrassed,” Louis says grabbing Harry’s cheek and pinching it.

He pulls away from him and blushes even more.

“No I’m not!” Harry whines and it is just the cutest thing ever!

“Yes you are,” I say and quickly cover my mouth. Harry looks over at me and smiles and I just lower my head.

“Aww, does little Niall have a wee crush on Harry!” Louis squeals and I swear to god I just wanted to die right there.

I blush a deep crimson and Harry just giggles. Got his laugh is so cute and contagious that it makes me laugh.

“Louis, if you don’t mind, Niall and I have to get to class.” Harry says calmly.

Louis just nods his head and walks away.

Harry and I continue to walk to our class and then Harry speaks up.

“Sorry about that. Louis can make you feel real embarrassed sometimes,” Harry said.

I just smile tell him that it is okay. We reach history and make our way to the back of the classroom.

“Looks like the faggot found a boyfriend,” I hear somebody whisper.

Harry shoots them a death glare and they quickly shut up. I make my way to the back and find us two empty seats.

“God people can be such dicks,” Harry says angrily.

I reach out my hand and stroke his arm.

“Calm down, I’m used to being called names.” I tell Harry.

Harry just turns and looks at me with soft eyes and it makes my heart melt. 

I smile at him and take out my notebook to begin taking notes of today’s lesson. I see Harry looking over at me with a smile on his face and I just give him a smile back.

After the teaching finished up with the notes for the class, she gives us our homework and leaves us to work on it. I use this time to finish some song writing.

_Something’s gotta give now_   
_Cause I’m dying just to make you see_   
_That I need you here with me now_   
_Cause you’ve got that one thing_

I look over and see Harry staring at me.

“What’s the matter Harry?” I ask him.

Harry seems to snap out of whatever he was doing and quickly starts blushing.

“N-nothing,” he stutters out, which causes me to giggle.

“Were you staring at me Harry?” I ask him.

He lowers his head and blushes even more. I let out a little chuckle and the teachers tells me to be quiet.

I look over at Harry again and he is just smiling at me. I begin working on the homework that the teacher assigned and put my song writing on hold, I don’t really want Harry to see what I am writing.

_Harry’s POV_

God Niall is so beautiful. I knew the first moment that I had met him that I wanted to be with him forever. When I saw him being beat up the other day by Jake, anger just boiled up inside of me at the thought of someone hurting my Niall. Well, he isn’t exactly mine but I really wish that he was.

Niall is such a broken and lost person that I don’t think he would even consider dating a guy like me. He is too concerned about my popularity to even consider something like that. I don’t even care about my popularity. What is popularity if you can’t have someone that you truly care about?

I can’t help but stare at Niall. His gorgeous blue eyes, blonde hair and cute little braces. He was truly a sight to behold and I just wanted to hold him in my arms forever and call him mine.

The bell rings and I am off to my last class of the day, which I also happen to have with Niall, which makes my heart flutter and brings a smile to my face.

There is one thing that you should know. Niall is the only person that knows I am gay. I don’t really have a problem with people knowing because I will kick their ass if they say anything. I just wanted to let Niall know that he wasn’t alone and that he could always count on me to be by his side.

As we are walking to class, I decide to pluck up the courage to ask Niall to come over to my house after school.

“Hey Niall, would you like to come over to my house after school?” I ask him shyly.

He just smiles at me and nods his head.

“Sure harry, that would be great!” he says and laughs.

God his laugh, it is absolutely contagious and I can’t understand why people could be so mean to such a fragile human being.

We continued our walk to class, laughing like two old fools in love and I swear every time he laughed, he would make my heart flutter.

“Hey faggot!” someone shouted and Niall stopped dead in his tracks. He had a look of horror and fear on his face and I could feel the blood boiling up inside of me.

I turned around to see who it was. _Zayn._ My nostrils began to flare and I stomped over to him.

“What the fuck did you just call him?” I sneer at him.

Zayn looks at me, fear could clearly be seen all over his face.

“What are you, his boyfriend? Stay out of this Styles!” Zayn says.

I clench my fist.

“So what if he was, what are you going to do to me?” I say as I raise my fist.

Zayn looks at me and starts to back away and just scoffs.

“Forget, not worth my time anyway. Enjoy your little faggot Styles,” Zayn says and marches away.

God he pisses me off so fucking much! I look over to where Niall is and his eyes are wide and he is completely dumbfounded.

I rush over to him and shake him to snap out of whatever trance that he is in.

“Niall, what’s wrong?” I ask him, fear clearly evident in my tone.

He looks up at me and just smiles. My fear clearly subsides and I let out a sigh of relief.

“You wouldn’t mind being my boyfriend?” Niall says in this really cute voice.

I begin to blush and duck my head.

“Of course not Ni, you are so perfect in every way. I know we just started talking yesterday but I’ve wanted to date you since the first moment I met you.” I tell him.

I look up and see that he is smiling at me.

He lunges at me and wraps me in a tight hug and all I could do was smile.

He pulls his head away and looks deep in my eyes and I can tell that he feels the same way about me. Then he does something that I didn’t expect, he places a kiss on my lips.

“Come on, we got to get to class!” Niall says and walks away.

I stand there like a fool. Niall kissed me! I sigh and walk after the boy that will hopefully soon be my boyfriend.

 


	4. Chapter Three

_Niall’s POV_

The rest of the day was pretty easy with Harry by my side. I never would have expected Harry to be doing all this for me, risking his popularity to help the school’s gay boy. Every time he stood up for me, he was my curly-haired savior.

I met Harry outside of school so that him and I could hang out after school. I was pretty excited, the only person I usually hung out with was Liam and he can be so boring sometimes!

“Niall!” Harry said waving me down from his car.

I smiled and made my way over to Harry.

“Hey Harry, ready to go?” I ask him.

He smiles and nods his head and then opens the car door for me. I blush and then step in his car. He quickly runs around to the other side of the car and gets in.

“Quite the gentlemen you are Harreh,” I say to him. My accent hit at him really strong for some reason.

Harry looks at me and blushes and then starts up his car and then speeds out of the parking lot.

“I want to thank you Harry, for everything that you did for me today. Nobody has stood up for me, not even my best friend Liam.” I say with my head down.

Harry doesn’t really respond. I look over and can see confusion and hurt in his gorgeous emerald green eyes. He really shouldn’t care about someone like me, I’m just a nobody.

“I was just doing the right thing Niall, nobody deserves to be bullied. Plus you’re cute and I feel like I need to protect you,” he says and then quickly clamps a hand to his mouth.

I giggle and his face just turns a dark shade of red. I reach out my hand and stroke his arm lovingly.

“You’re not so bad yourself Mr. Styles,” I say with a grin. He just smiles at me and takes my hand in his. Is this the start of something?

 

We arrive at Harry’s house a short time later. He quickly gets out of the car and runs around to let me out. God he is so sweet. Why isn’t he dating anyone? Oh yeah, he’s gay, that’s why.

He takes my hand in his and leads me to his house.

He opens the door and shouts out to his mom.

“Mummy, I’m home!”

I see a middle-aged woman peek around the corner of a hallway and smile.

“Harry baby, glad to see you home at a reasonable time,” she says with a smile.

She walks to greet us and then stops and smiles when she sees me.

“And whose this, your boyfriend perhaps?” his mother asks.

Harry’s face flushes and he looks confused.

“You know?” he asks her.

She lets out a chuckle and smiles at Harry.

“What kind of mother would I be if I didn’t know that my own son was gay?” she says.

Harry smiles and then holds up our hands that are intertwined.

“This is my friend Niall and no we aren’t dating, not yet anyway,” Harry says with a grin.

His mother smiles and comes over and gives me a hug. She places a little peck on my cheeks which causes me to laugh.

“It’s nice to meet you Niall, my name is Anne. Will you be joining us for dinner?” she asks and introduces herself.

I just smile and nod my head.

“Wonderful!” she says.

Harry just laughs and leads me upstairs to his room. When we walk in, I am in awe on how big his room actually is. He has a king size bed for crying out loud!

“Welcome to my humble abode!” harry says, spinning around with his arms outstretched.

My eyes scan around the room and they fall on a guitar. It was a little bit up but I smiled when I saw it. I walked over to it and picked it up.

“You play?” Harry asks me.

I just nod my head and pluck a few strings.

“Yeah for about seven years now. I write my own music as well.” I tell him.

His face lights up and he walks over to the bed and he pats the space beside him.

“Play me something,” he says with a smile.

A song pops into my head and I start strumming out the chords to the song that I had been writing.

_I’ve tried to play it cool_   
_But when I’m looking at you_   
_I can’t ever be brave_   
_Cause you make my heart race_

_Shot me out of the sky_   
_Your my kryptonite_   
_You keep making me weak_   
_Yeah frozen and can’t breathe_

_Some things gotta give now_   
_Cause I’m dying just to make you see_   
_That I need here with me now_   
_Cause you’ve got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_   
_And fall into my arms instead_   
_I don’t, I don’t know what it is_   
_But I need that one thing_   
_And you’ve got that one thing_

_Now I’m climbing the walls_   
_But you don’t notice at all_   
_That I’m going out of my mind_   
_All day and all night_

The whole time I’m singing my song, I look into Harry’s eyes and he just smiles at me. I think he knows who the song is about.

After I finish strumming out the remaining chords, I am met with lips crashing to mine. Sparks fly as his lips are on mine and I smile into the kiss. His tongue scrapes against my bottom lip and I gladly open my mouth. His tongue darts in and explores every crevice and orifice of my mouth.

“Was that song for me?” Harry asks after he pulls away from me.

I just blush and lower my head and nod.

“I’ve wanted to date you since the first moment that I met you Harry, but I didn’t think that you would like me that way and then I started writing this song and all I could think about was you when I wrote it,” I confess to him.

He reaches his hand out and threads it through my beach-blonde hair and pulls me in for another kiss.

“I want more than anything to be able to date you Niall,” Harry says.

I smile and place a peck on his lips.

“Will you be my boyfriend Harry?” I ask him.

He smiles and kisses me again on the lips and places several light kisses all over my face.

“Nothing would make me happier Niall,” Harry says.

Suddenly I hear a squeal and we both turn to see his mother in the doorway freaking out like a little school girl.

“MOM!” Harry cries out in embarrassment.

“What?! I can’t be happy for my baby boy that he has a boyfriend, and a cute one nonetheless,” she says which causes me to blush.

Harry gets up and shoos her out of the room and shuts his door. We then both look at each other and then laugh hysterically.

I, Niall James Horan, am dating Harry Styles. What an absolute dream come true!

*-*

Later on the night, Harry and I are eating dinner with his mother and our hands are interlaced. A smile is on my face the whole time and I couldn’t be happier.

“This is really good Anne,” I tell Harry’s mom.

She just smiles at me and thanks me.

“So that was a beautiful song that you were singing to Harry Niall,” she tells me.

Harry and I both blush and I just nod my head and swallow the food that I had been chewing. So she was listening to the song that I was singing to him.

“I actually wrote it for him,” I say softly.

She just squeals some more and smiles at me which causes me to blush even more. I can see where Harry gets most of his adorable personality from tehehe.

We eat the rest of our dinner, Anne asking me tons of questions which made Harry laugh the whole time and I just sent him glares which only made him laugh more.

After dinner was over, Harry and I went back up to his room and watched a scary movie. I was cuddled into his chest and every time something scary happened, I would hide my head in his chest. He would just hold me tight and snuggle into me even more, whispering sweet things in my ear and kiss the top of my head.

After the movie was over, I asked Harry if it would be alright to stay the night since tomorrow was a weekend. He smiled and kissed me gently on the lips and said it was alright. I smiled at my amazing boyfriend and kissed him again.

We put in the movie The Notebook next, and sat and watched it together. Harry said he had a thing for chickflix and I really didn’t mind them.

Harry and I both started crying at the end of the movie when Ali and Noah died together, holding each other’s hands. It was the most romantic thing ever and I knew that I wanted the same thing to happen to me with the one that I love.

I fell asleep shortly after that, snuggled up in Harry’s arms. He was playing with my hair and stroking my back lovingly. I got the best sleep that night than I had gotten in a long time.

 


End file.
